Neo Avengers
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: There icons of the free world , there the ultimate super hero team , there...A BUNCH OF KIDS!. Captain America , Iron Man , Wolverine , Spider-man and Daredevil make up... The Neo Avengers! R


Neo Avengers 0

_Prequel_

_By Ultimatevenom215_

The Pym residence New York

Hank Pym sat in the darkness of his laboratory peering into his microscope. The tiny amoeba on the petri dish below the microscope was magnified by a factor of four hundred and appeared to dance in front of hanks eyes.

On the desk next to hank there was a large cylinder tube with a green substance inside. Hank kept glancing from the microscope to the liquid as if to make sure it was okay.

"Hey" A woman's voice softly, Hank turned round and saw his girl friend Janet Van Dyne standing in the doorframe.

Janet was a bombshell she had shortjet-black hair, and she wore a tight pair of denim pants and an even tighter top revealing her pierced belly and an excellent cleavage.

She smiled "You wanna get a bite to eat hank?"

"No thanks sweetheart. I've got to Email the results of last nights experiment with the super solider antidote to Fury over at the Triskelion." Hank said turning away and looking into the microscope again

Janet walked over to Hank and hugged him from over the shoulders, resting her head on his shoulders

"Ah, C'mon can't that wait? We hardly spend any quality time together since fury offered us that contract." Janet complained kissing Hank on the cheek

Hank was a young man in his late twenties; he had a handsome yet unshaven face that looked slightly like Steve Buscemi, a mop of lightly coloured hair hung over his head but did not cover his eyes.

"Janet I can't" Hank smiled returning the kiss

"I'm sorry but there's some poor Rogers kid in the young cadets that needs this right now." Janet pouted looking at Hank with puppy dog eyes

Hank smiled "If it was **anything **else I would but this is national security for were talking about"

Jan chuckled

"What?" Hank asked raising an eyebrow

Janet pulled away from hank and walked across the room, Hank span round in his swivel chair to face her

"Its just that… well…one minute were just a couple of scientists giving lectures at university; the next you blowing me off because of national security. It's a big change." Janet said waving her arms around as part of her speech

Hank nodded "Yeah a scary change"

Jan looked at Hank and smiled sweetly "What?" Hank asked returning the smile

"I love you" She said softly.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and the side of the hose exploded hank was thrown from where he sat as was his microscope and laptop, Janet lost her footing and fell to the floor. Both of them looked up to the massive hole in the wall to see their attacker.

Thunder fell about him; a gale force wind carried him into the Pym's basement, he was a giant of a man holding a massive hammer, he was wearing a blue and sliver Viking suit with a majestic scarlet cape, he had long golden hair and a matching beard.

He glared at Janet and Hank with sapphire eyes "Beg for your life Human!" The intruder commanded

Hank breathed heavily bleeding from the nose and mouth "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You do not ask such questions of a GOD human!" The intruder bellowed

Hank stood up "You aint a god motherfucker! YOURE A DEAMON!" Hank Yelled

The man narrowed his eyes holding his glowing hammer threantingly he chuckled

"Well, I must admit you've got some nerve human." The tall man moved closer to

Hank

"But a demon cannot do this!"

The tall man raised his hammer and from the skies above, a bolt of lightning struck through the hole in the basement wall and connected with his hammer. Suddenly an aura of lightning surrounded the hammer and rotated around the powerful weapon. The tall man roared out and flung his hammer towards his target, which struck Hank Pym with lightning and a few seconds later, he disappeared upon sight.

"HANNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!" Janet screamed wide-eyed and teary

The tall man grabbed the hammer and attached his hammer into a scabbard that was placed on his back. He knelt down to the rubble and picked up the tube of green Liquid and placed it in his pocket. He turned to Janet and widened his arms slowly he levitated himself off the ground and held himself in midair.

"Oh My God.." Janet breathed putting her hand in front of her mouth

"YOU WILL NOT CALL ME GOD BUT THOR!" He commanded

Thor grabbed his hammer and raised it above his head he brought it down at full speed and smacked the area where Jan was standing with full force destroying the wooden floorboards. Thor moved his Hammer out the way; only Janet's clothes remained.

Thor looked at this puzzled as what looked like an insect flew past his face.

Who was Thor? What has happened to the pyms? What the government want with the

super-solider serum antidote. The answers Lie inside NEO AVENGERS 1…


End file.
